


3 Times Magnus and Alec Share a Bed and One Time They Almost Don't

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Flufftober, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Flufftober Prompt: Sharing a Bed
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	3 Times Magnus and Alec Share a Bed and One Time They Almost Don't

**Author's Note:**

> A post??? A miracle.  
> This is the first day in like two weeks where I had absolutely nothing to do. I'd almost forgotten what that felt like.   
> So here's an update!  
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna say hi!

**ONE**

“Would you like to stay the night?” Magnus asks, and Alec’s heart skips a beat. He looks up to find Magnus pointedly avoiding looking in his direction, instead focusing his gaze on the leaves of a potted plant that he’s stroking between his fingertips. 

It doesn’t take Alec more than a couple seconds to respond, though.

“Yes.” He says.

Magnus looks at him, then. His expression is shocked before he catches himself and it quickly shifts back to his mask of impenetrable confidence. Alec wants to tell him that it’s okay, but he can’t actually understand why Magnus would be surprised. 

Then again, he thinks, he hasn’t given him much reason not to be.

Alec kicks himself internally for remembering the way he had reacted to thinking he’d slept in the same bed as Magnus the first time he’d stayed a full night at the loft.

“I can summon you whatever you need from the institute.” Magnus says. Alec smiles in thanks and reaches out to take Magnus’ hand, squeezing it gently in his.

“That would be great.” 

Alec expects it to be awkward, the process of getting ready for bed with Magnus. But he is pleasantly surprised to find that it is anything but. They move almost in sync with each other, with random bits of conversation thrown in here and there. Magnus teases Alec for his lack of a ‘real’ bed-time routine, and Alec teases Magnus for  _ his _ \- the intricate process of removing all of his clothing, jewellry, and make-up, all of which he insists he must do the mundane way. Alec refuses to admit even to himself that he loves watching Magnus do this. He loves the simplicity of it. The domesticity. The feeling of  _ belonging _ twisting deep inside of him that makes him want for something he never thought he would have, but by some immeasurable force of good the universe has allowed him.

When they finally make it to bed, and have climbed in together under the duvet which Magnus tugs up over them, Alec again marvels at how easy it all seems.

“I like staying here with you.” He whispers into the darkness.

From where Magnus is pressed against him -Magnus’ back to Alec’s chest- Alec cannot see his face, but he hears the smile when Magnus replies, “I like you being here.”

* * *

**TWO**

“You need to lay down.” Magnus insists, rolling his eyes at the way Alec pouts in response.

“Magnus,” He practically whines, “I’m fine.”

“I beg to disagree.” Magnus tells him.

“I-”

“The  _ wound _ from being  _ stabbed _ with a  _ venom infused blade _ would like to disagree.” Magnus cuts him off.

Alec scowls, and says nothing more, but he makes Magnus do all the work of getting him undressed and into their bed. 

“Now.” Magnus says, once Alec is situated to his liking, “Can I get you anything to eat? Drink?” 

He can see Alec’s resolve to be stubborn breaking. Whether it is from realizing that this really is for his own good or realizing that Magnus isn’t going to let him go anytime soon regardless of how much he complains about it, Magnus doesn’t know. But he’s willing to bet, knowing his Nephilim, that it is the latter. 

Finally, after as intense a stare-off as Alec can muster while in his fragile state of recovery, Alec sighs.

“I’d just like you.” He says, “Please?” 

Magnus frowns, “I’m sure the doctor’s at the institute will not approve of us having sex right now, especially after it took me so long to convince them to release you into my care in the first place.”

“I didn’t mean sex.” Alec laughs, “But I surely wouldn’t turn down the possibility.”

“Alexander-”

“I  _ meant _ for you to join me in bed. I want cuddles.” 

Magnus feels the corners of his lips being tugged up, of their own violation, for the way Alec makes this request with a perfectly straight face.

“Of course.” He says, “That, I can do.”

He toes off his shoes and gingerly climbs into the bed, arranging Alec once more so Alec is in his arms, bracketed by Magnus. 

They lie quietly for a few seconds before Alec is wiggling back against him with an indignant complaint of, “Too many clothes.” 

Magnus buries his laughter in Alec’s hair but obeys without a word, snapping his fingers to rid them both of all their clothing. He brushes his fingers lightly over the bandaged wound on Alec’s chest.

“How do you feel?” He asks.

Alec sighs contentedly and pushes himself back so he is as close to Magnus as he possibly can be, “Perfect, now.” 

* * *

**THREE**

Magnus wonders how himself of a hundred years ago would react to the knowledge that he would one day sleep in a Shadowhunter Institute, in the bed of the Head of that Institute.

He’s sure that he would think himself crazy. He’s not entirely sure, now, that he isn’t. 

He watches as Alec emerges from the adjoining bathroom and makes his way over to the bed where Magnus sits up, his back against the headboard. He sits and reaches over, almost absentmindedly, to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, and then he reaches for the book that he has been reading, waiting for him on his nightstand. Magnus is sorting through emails and messages on his computer, and they sit together in comfortable silence for so long that Magnus loses track of time. Eventually, Alec closes his book and turns to him, “Ready for bed?” 

Magnus smiles and nods, “Sure. Let me just close this off.” 

He does, and waves a hand to send the laptop over to the table across the room, tugging Alec closer as it goes. He sinks his fingers into Alec’s hair and kisses him, only then realizing how long it has been since they last kissed some hours ago. It is utterly unacceptable, and Alec must feel the same, because he pulls Magnus into his lap and deepens the kiss himself.

When they have had their fill of each other and made up for the kisses they didn’t have during the day, they sink into the bed together. They fit so well together, Magnus in Alec’s arm. 

It  _ is _ crazy, Magnus thinks once more. He’s comfortable. He’s comfortable here, in the Institute, with his guard down completely, about to go to  _ sleep _ . His younger self would think he has been hit with some kind of curse, one that makes him lose his sense of rational thought processing. 

But Magnus doesn’t feel crazy. He feels the most at peace he has been in a long time. He feels the most  _ at home _ he has ever been, simply for being in Alec’s presence. It is a feeling he holds dear to him and refuses to let go. 

Alec presses a kiss to the top of his head, and Magnus closes his eyes, letting the soft sounds of Alec’s breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

**FOUR**

Magnus says nothing when Alec comes into their bedroom. Instead, he stubbornly keeps his head down in his book and refuses to give any attention to anything else. Alec doesn’t break the silence either, stripping down to his boxers and undershirt before getting into the bed. 

The tension stretches between them, the way it had ever since their fight that morning. It is uncomfortable, to say the least, and so unlike them that it makes Magnus’ heart ache.

Part of Magnus hadn’t even though Alec would be here tonight, instead thinking that he would opt to stay at the Institute. He’d spent all day waiting on the message letting him know but it had never come, and he’d finally resolved that Alec had decided not to send it at all.

But Alec had shown up at the loft, same as he had every other night the past month. Except this time he didn’t greet Magnus with a wide smile and those soft, heart-filled eyes that Magnus had come to know as being reserved only for him.

He’d placed a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips, and meandered off to the bathroom. Magnus had heard the shower come on shortly after. He’d made his way into his apothecary and busied himself with a potion he didn’t have to make now at all, just to keep himself occupied with something other than focusing on the distance between him and Alec.

He couldn’t even deny that he felt better for having Alec here. 

Even with the distance between them, and even if they weren’t talking. 

Even if they were still mad at each other and both holding on to their own bitterness about their fight. 

Being in Alec’s presence was soothing in itself, no matter in what state that presence was endured. And he’d rather have Alec be mad at him  _ here _ , in their  _ home _ , as opposed to being mad at him anywhere else. 

And then there was that, the warmth spreading in his chest, unbidden, at the knowledge that Alec considered this  _ their home _ , enough that he would show up here despite being angry.

It makes Magnus’ walls break down even more. They’d been rapidly dissolving ever since Alec stepped into the loft earlier, and even more so now that Alec was right next to him on this bed.

Magnus sighed and swallowed his own pride, snapping his book shut and turning to face his boyfriend.

“Alexander-” 

Alec, however, beat him to it. For as soon as Magnus had spoken the word, he was blurting out, “I’m sorry.”

Magnus paused, his own apology dying on his lips.

“I hate fighting with you.” Alec continues in a rush of breath, as though he has been holding in these words for as long as he could bear to do so, “ I… I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“We both said things we shouldn’t have.” Magnus says, bringing a hand up to fiddle with the cuff in his ear. It is only then that he realizes he hadn’t taken off his make-up or jewelry yet. 

_ He hadn’t taken off his armour. _

“This was the worst day of my life.” Alec tells him. He’s frowning, creases of worry and hurt on his face, and it is a look that Magnus never wants to be the cause of and immediately hates himself for having done so.

“It wasn’t much better for me.” He says, attempting to lighten the mood with a small smile. 

Alec returns it, though it is clouded by everything else.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus says. 

Alec reaches his hand out, and Magnus takes it, allowing himself to be pulled into Alec’s embrace. He sinks his face into Alec’s neck and inhales his familiar scent, letting out a shaky breath with how good it feels to be close to him again.

Alec pulls back a fraction, just enough to peer into Magnus’ eyes, as if checking to see that they are actually okay. 

Magnus thinks that they are. They will be.

Right now, though, all he wants to think about is sleeping, with Alec, in their bed.

Alec seems to have the same idea, because he reaches a hand up to tug wordlessly at a strand of Magnus’ hair- one that Magnus knows to have a colored stripe through it at the moment.

Magnus smiles for the reminder, for Alec knowing him so well and needing this final piece of him to consider their fight forgiven. 

He keeps his eyes locked on Alec’s as he waves a hand and feels everything come off piece by piece: clothing, makeup, jewellry; his hair is last, until finally it returns fully to its natural color and falls softly into his face. Alec brushes it out of Magnus’ eyes and kisses him.

“I love you.” Alec says softly.

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
